Rage
by Regen Risse
Summary: Skyler is a runaway, an outcast, and now she's running from the cops, her mutation is un-controlled and dangerous, and is controlled by her rage. She is taken in by The Brotherhood, but Magneto tells her lies to persuade her to join him, until she finds o


Disclaimer: I own nothing that...isn't mine.  
  
A/N: Ok this chapter is kind of sappy, it's a song like chapter, and I used "My Immortal" by Evanescence because I think it's a beautiful song. Okay then, read away  
  
Chapter One: No Where to Run.  
  
She stepped up to the microphone, her pale hands slowly wrapped around its slender steel rod as she stepped forward. Only a single spot light emitted the stage, and lit up solely where she stood. Her long thick black hair fell over her shoulders and down a small ways down her back that was clad in a burgundy corset, along with a long wavy lack shirt, her hair fell gently in front of her face, her large bright green eyes gazed steadily at the ground for a moment. A piano began to play softly and then another light shown to expose a piano behind her, where a man clad in a black suit played elegantly. She then looked up and took inhaled before opening her mouth and letting the song emit from her lungs.  
  
"I'm so tired of being here.  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone"  
  
"These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase"  
  
She took a breath as her voice grew louder and more song filled, a violin began to play and another light shown to expose another man clad in a suit, swooning softly as she sang the course.  
  
"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me"  
  
She lifted her arm up into the air as she grew more in depth into the song, and then as the violin slowly drifted away, her hand returned to her side. She saw them, they were standing there, and they were coming for her, but they would not ruin her song, not now, she closed her eyes.  
  
"You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me"  
  
"These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase"  
  
She felt herself being swarmed by the song; her arms lifted her chest and folded into fists as the violin once again commenced its captivating melody.  
  
"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me"  
  
The violin grew louder and more abundant, she felt her head shake slightly; her eyes remained closed as she let the music surround her and captivate her. For she knew if she opened her eyes, she would see them, clothed in their blue suits, with their guns and sticks, ready to take her away, from a crime she hadn't committed, or she didn't mean to.  
  
"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along"  
  
The violin and piano music filled her ears as it grew louder  
  
"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have."  
  
The piano slowed and the violin had stopped, she took one last solitary breath.  
  
"All of me"  
  
Her eyes opened and fell to the ground, the last of the piano died away slowly, and the over whelming sense of misery filled her. Claps and cheers filled her ears and she indifferently left the stage as the VJ came on, holding the mic and grinning as he patted her shoulder "Wow! I mean wow! Ladies and gents, that was amazing! But we have ONE more band to come out here and give it their best!" The congratulations were spewing out of mouths all around her, she pushed through them and into the room where her band was in, and Jack and Darien followed her.  
Jack didn't question the melancholy look on her face as he silently packed his violin and left with out a word, Darien on the other hand placed a warn gently hand on her shoulder, he knew, he was the only one she had told.  
"Don't run" he said sadly, she bit her lip and felt hot tears well up in her ears, she turned around and he embraced her  
"It's not your fault" he continued, stroking her hair softly. "None of this is"  
"Yes it is" she said softly, breaking away from his gaze "I can't stay here anymore, and risk..." she swallowed and looked away from his sad eyes "and risk hurting you or anyone else"  
He grabbed her shoulder and looked straight into her eyes so that she couldn't look away "I know you would never hurt me" he said, and then she began to cry  
"I...I...have to go..." she said and he took her once again into her arms "I'll see you again okay?" she asked and felt him nod against her.  
She broke away again and looked up at him, his blue eye would stricken with distress, concern and utter sadness, she lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek "I need to find myself Darien, please don't tell me not to run, I'm not running, I'm searching, for answers, I wish you understood what's happening to me" she tried to smiled confidently but the tears rolled freely down her cheeks now. He took her hands in his "It will be okay one day Sky" he said and smiled weakly "Promise me, one day, I will see you again, and you'll sing for me"  
She blinked and her hand fell back to her side, she looked down "Please go no Darien" she said softly, he smiled and as she looked up slightly he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and silently turned and left the room, closing the door softly behind him.  
She sighed and wiped her face with her sleeve, her eyeliner has run down her face and tried and it was obvious she had been crying. She heard the last band finish as she slipped of her skirt and replaced it with black slightly baggy jeans. He was announcing the third runner up as she slipped a black button up blouse over her corset that she left unbuttoned, and then her leather jacket over that.  
She lifted her bag over her head and adjusted the strap across her chest and headed towards the door as the runner up was announced.  
And as she stood by the door leading out into the cold winter night, she saw Darien standing with Jack, and he was looking at her, and then they announced them. They had won, Jack had smiled and yelped and gone out onto the stage, and Dorian gave her a last smile before walking on to the stage, into the light and the clapping, and out of her view. She turned and opened the door, the gusting cold wind and blinding snow blew all around her as she stepped into the cold winter night.  
  
Two cop cars were parked outside the auditorium, she had seen them when she looked out the window, and she knew it would be safer to take the backstage way out. She walked along the side of the road now, where she was going? She really wasn't sure, away, she need to get away.  
She was a mutant, a horrible vile creature; she had seen the headlines, the magazines, the tabloids, all pointing out mutants, telepathy, telekinesis, the ability to walk through walls. They all had names, files where they were stored, like a mutant dictionary. But there was no obvious name for what Skyler Deleon had mutated into.  
Skyler (Sky) was born in Canada and moved to the U.S when she was very young, after her mother died from tuberculosis when she was 7. Sky had always been a different kid, a freak or whatever most ignorant teenagers would call her, she wore all black, black eyeliner, she had the cuffs, spikes, collars, vinyl, leather, chains, she had it all, she liked dressing the way she did, peoples remarks never bothered her.  
But it had all started when she was 13, slowly, very slowly. She had noticed that she could hear her father and step-mothers conversations from their room as if they were standing right in her room, and eventually she found she could see twice as far as she ever could, read faster, and even somehow, think faster, by the time she was 15, all her senses had grown immensely, even her strength.  
But one day, about 5 months from her 16 birthday, she started to get this itching on her back, and soon it was a terrible stretching pain, and then eventually she could barely walk or stand.  
And when her mother had taken her to the doctor her life went downhill. She remembered lying on the table, and the doctor was feeling her back, he told her there were two lumps on her back, on either side of her spine, and when she had an X-ray, it was horrible. She had grown, or was growing, new bones, in her back, they were long slender un-human bones, but the doctor said they were definitely mammal bones, but they were smaller and more flexible, and they were wrapped in this leathery texture. She mother has become hysterical "Cancer!?" she had cried, and hugged Skyler and cried. The doctor had shaken his head sadly, as if what was wrong could be possibly worse then cancer "No Mr. Deleon, I'm afraid it's not cancer...it seems to me, the only reasonable explanation is" he had paused and sighed "mutation"  
Mutation, the word no mother ever wants to hear, nor daughter, it was like diagnosing someone with leprosy or some horrible contagious disease. And there wasn't a name for it either; the doctor did go "Oh, your child's telepathic." It was some horrible psychical along with spiritual and mental mutation.  
The lumps didn't grow, they would long, tiny slender lumps up her back, you could never see it if she was wearing clothes, even a bathing suit, you'd have to feel it, or either be looking for it. But the pain continued, and Sky couldn't sleep, and Sky's mother refused to take her to see a doctor, she basically disowned her from that day, and would always make some excuse for her father not to talk to her, some excuse to make him leave the room when she came in.  
The nightmares were so real, she was standing outside, it was dark and the moon had lit the sky just a bit due to the clouds that filled the night sky. But streetlamps were everywhere, illuminating the street that she was standing on. It began to rain, it always started raining.  
And then Sky felt this enormous pain seize her and she collapsed to her knees, her black hair falling into her face as she gasped for breath, her finger nails clawing at the ground in pain, and then her nails grew, grew to four inches before he, and came to a point.  
She screamed, a loud painful scream and she sat up, her ears stretched to a point and she felt her teeth stretching, and her canines grew to a point. She arched her back in pain as her hair flew widely and her eyes widened, and her eyes, were not green, they were red, clouding over softly, and then they were blood red, no more green, the white, the black pupil, and red, unnatural and ugly.  
It ripped, it made that horrible ripping sound and then two wings shot from her back, each wing reaching just past her finger tips as she screamed, but there was no pain, she was screaming in horror. She was no angel; these wings were horrid, ugly and leathery, like black bat wings, just like ugly bat wings, and Sky liked bats, and they flapped, stretching out a foot further past her finger tips at their longest length, and convulsing back to a folded up state behind her, she could control them, these wings, and she made them flap, and she flew away.  
  
Sky shuddered at the distant memory, the wings had only been in her dreams, only once they had come out and shown their true ugly form, and that time, her fangs and ears did mutate as well, only they had stayed, she covered her ears with her hair, and barely smiled, how could she? her mutation, she was some kind of bat, and that was the only time she'd let them out, she had hurt somebody. She would never hurt anyone with this horrible mutation again.  
She resisted the urge to drop to the ground and cry with all her might, how long has she been walking? She was so cold. Wrapping her no very warm coat tightly around her she looked down as she continued her march along the snowy road before her.  
Sirens, the sound of the police car sirens sounded in her ears, making her head ring, and she spun around, the headlights nearly blinded her as it approached down the snowy road.  
Panic filled her brain and she looked around, she took a breath and jumped off the road side into the tree infested forest around it.  
She felt herself tumbling, rolling around frantically down a hill, she felt rocks under her, pain struck her side and back, and her legs smacked against a tree, she was falling, head over heals, snow getting deeper as she rolled into untouched winter territory.  
She felt the world flatten and she coasted to a stop, lying on her side, in pain, covered in cold, wet snow, all through her clothes. She shuddered and winced, but she didn't want to get up, she wanted to lie in the snow as long as she possibly could.  
'Got to get up' she told herself and rolled over to her back, her bag was ripped slightly, but still attached to her, she scolded herself for being so stupid 'great Sky' she thought 'throw yourself off a damn cliff' she said and pushed herself to her knees, winced at the pain I her lower right side.  
It was snowing lightly now; small snowflakes fell into her eyelashes and nose. She sat back on her feet and sighed, the police didn't see her jump off the road did they? She felt panic fill her, they did, of course they did, why wouldn't they have.  
She brought herself to her feet and looked around, the hill and her imprints from the tumble down into the woods to her left, she ran forward, through trees and across bushes, blindly. She heard cars and when she had stopped for several breaths she saw flashlights, she was so cold, and it was getting hard to breath.  
Running, she was running, her arms pushing away the pine tree branches that scratched at her from every angel. She ran into a clearing suddenly and slid to a stop, almost falling over. She couldn't run anymore, it was over, the police were going to take her in.  
She turned around and watched them come, the flashlights flailing, she didn't need a flashlight, she could see in the dark, plain as day.  
"Hello Skyler" a voice said, from behind her, a deep voice. Sky whirled around and saw an older man standing just were the clearing stopped, amongst the trees, he seemed to be wearing a cloak of some sort, and a really ridiculous looking helmet.  
"Who..." she asked, her mouth opening slightly, but she was interrupted by the scream behind her "Skyler Deleon, freeze!"  
She froze, the cop walked past her and stopped, pointing the flashlight as her, she hissed and turned her head away, the light burned her eyes. He smirked "Hey, we knew you wouldn't get far Ms. Deleon. You mutants can't hide from us, even though you try" he said.  
Skyler's veins filled with anger and she turned around and looked right up at him, "We shouldn't have to hide" she sneered and with one swift motion she swung her hand around with all her might and punched the cop right in the stomach, he cried out as he flew backwards and into the trees.  
Skyler unquestionably did not look like she had the power to do that, three other cops stood still for a moment, eyes wide as they other cop groaned and rolled over in the snow.  
Skyler knew how to fight, after getting picked on at school for the way she dressed and always getting her butt kicked when she attempted to fight, she decided to take kick boxing lessons, though she only had 3 years of it, from grade 7-9, she knew how to defend herself.  
Two cops ran at her, their night sticks out, anger fueled Sky and she kicked out right in the stomach, she was blind, angry, she didn't want to fight them, but she was out of control, the cop she kicked flew and hit the third, she jumped into the air, twice as high as normal, and landed behind the cop, kicking the back of his knees so he gasped out and fell, and then she kneed him in the head.  
The all lay around her, unmoving, moaning and unconscious, and Sky felt terrible as she started coming back to her senses.  
"You have a lot of anger Ms. Deleon" the voice said again, and she watched the cloaked man show himself once again, he started making his way towards her.  
"You are quite unique" he said, coming closer. Sky took her guard, eyeing him suspiciously.  
She was too weak to try and look mean or anything, she probably looked like a drowned rat, she could barely stand, she was so tired, and freezing.  
Past him, three other figures immerged from the trees, a blue creature, a really blue creature, a women unmistakably, and a very tall, large, hairy creature, clad in animal furs. And then a boy, who couldn't have been more then 20, or even 18, he had an evil smirk to him as the three of them stood several feet behind the man who was now only a few steps from where Sky stood, weakly, using all her might to hold her up.  
He was looking at her, examining her, she couldn't tell, her vision was hazy and blurring more by the moment, she felt herself swaying slightly, or else the world was swaying and she was standing still.  
"We are here to help you Skyler, we're just like you" he said and gave a small grin, but it wasn't very comforting. She blinked "Just like me eh?" she asked "I doubt that" she said dryly  
She saw a grin come to the young boys face, the man held out his hand "I'm Magneto" he said, she blinked again, everything was clouding over, she couldn't see the three behind this "Magneto" anymore "Why don't you come with us Skyler. We'll show you things you've never seen" he said, and smiled somewhat deviously.  
All Sky could do was let out a short mumble, and then the world went black; she felt the soft snow rush up against her, and then nothing.  
  
A/N: Mwahaha, what do you think? R&R please, yay ^_^ 


End file.
